rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaster Vex
Name: Jaster Vex Nickname: Vex, Jast Sex/Race: Male, Human Age:15 Height: 5'11 Hair colour: Black Father/Mother: Sherruk/Dinua Vex Occupation: Bounty Hunter (a young one) Description: Jaster Vex is a young Mandolorian, average height and hair as black as space. Not really a large build, more of an athletic build. Although being this build, Vex is definatly not one to shy away from a fight. Brave, but sometimes a little arrogant, he is sometimes to quick to rush into situations without first thinking ahead. Jaster knows when to switch from killing enemies in the field of battle, to relaxing with his brothers with a tall glass of tihaar. Always with a smile on his face, especially in the face of adversity, he tries his best to keep morals high and times good. ''History His Mother and Father met during The Great Galatic War, during a fierce battle on the Hydian Way. Sherruk was heavily injured, and had to be taken back to a near by Mandalorian ship. Dinua, as a trained medic, was assinged to nurse Sherruk back to health. Because of the severity of the injuries that he had recived, Sherruk could not be kept on the ship as it lacked the nessecary facilities to help repair his body and sustain his life. This is not to say that he did not, on several occasions, try to slip away to join his fellow brothers in battle, but it resulted in Dinua having to tie him down with wrist restraints and threats of "Carbonite" if he persisted. Sherruk was then placed on a Mandolorian transportation vessel which was bound for the planet Mandalore. When the ship arrived, they rushed Sherruk and the other patients to the nearby hospital and straight into the Kolto Tanks there. It took several days for the healing process to be complete, but even then Sherruk was never fully heald and had to remain on crutches for quite some time. It was during this time, however, that Sherruk and Dinua began to know each other and eventually connect. 2 years after these events, Sherruk and Dinua became husband and wife and decided to start a family, and thus, Jaster Vex was born. ''Early Life Growing up, Jaster Vex was raised the traditional Mandalorian way. He was taught the honors and value of family, he was taught how to fight and the importance of Battle to the Mandalorians and their way of life. He quiclky picked up Mando'a as well the the close combat skills that his Father had taught him. However, he often used these skills against other Mandalorian boys and ended up injuring many and understimating some, this usually ment he spent quite a bit of time resting and recovering with his Mother. His Mother spent long nights telling him stories of great battles and fierce enemies that she and Sherruk had fought. Thes stories enticed the young mind of Jaster, making him have visions of himself as a great warrior of the Mandalorians, and this is still his dream today. Dinua also taught him some basic First Aid techniques, how to apply bandages properly and how to stitch up small wounds. He often endured small injuries to his arms and legs (due to his constant fighting) so Dinua told him to practice on himself, as the pain was a lesson not to lose next time, because one day, the loss might cost him his life. His Father made him study, every night, the importance of the Resol'nare and the importance of serving Mand'alor, no mater where he is or what he is doing, Mand'alors call is final. His father also saw it important to teach his son about the past and how Mandolorians got where they are today. He espscially focused on the original Mandolorians, the Taung and how their excellent use of weaponry and their abaility to stick to their strict code of honor, helped shaped how Mandalorians live and fight. His lessons also included past battles such as The Great Sith War and The Mandalorian Wars. He also told him about Revan, and how the Mandalorians respected him, not because of him being a Jedi and his will of the Force, but because of how much of a powerful and worthy opponent he was. When he was old enough, Jaster was taught how to wield a basic balster pistol. The skills he learnt were hard but rewarding. Many a night did he stay up, perfecting his skills in the art of shooting. Sherruk also showed him the basic skills of maintaining, cleaning and upgrading his weapon. He expects to one day become a master weapons technician one day, helping to fix and create advanced weaponry for himself and his fellow Mando'ade. ''Current Life'' Recently Jaster Vex was introduced to Rylon Khor, the current Mandalore, and his clans. The Aliit Tal and The Aliit Kar'ta. Vex was determined to join one of these clans and worked hard to get into one. Vex is now a young Adiik in the Aliit Kar'ta clan and serves his leader, Dax Kar'ta. He is also training to try and become a skilled Bounty Hunter and hoping to one day, join the ranks of the Vu'traat, Mandalores elite. Category:Mandalorians